Esto es extraño
by Noble seis
Summary: Alguien nuevo se unió al equipo, no es que a él le interese mucho, o bueno, al menos eso dice. Poco a poco las cosas se complicarán para él y puede que no hablar sea un gran error, sobre todo cuando un tipo rubio y fornido acecha todos los días. (Soy pésima para los títulos y los resúmenes :v)


Amaneció, se despertó. Al menos la alarma de emergencia no lo había despertado como en otras ocasiones, pero aún estaba de mal humor. En el comedor se encontró con Anya, Sam, Baird, Cole y Dom. Los 6 desayunaron, aunque no tanto a gusto. Ya estaba cansado del sarcasmo del rubio y tenía ganas de golpearlo para callarlo, pero se resistía.

- Iré a la cubierta a ver si hay algo que hacer.- Dijo con su gruesa voz.

- Nos traes un recuerdito.- Comentó Cole. Marcus lo ignoró, tomo su arma y se dirigió a la cubierta. Todo parecía normal, nada se veía fuera de lugar. Comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar, hasta que vio un helicóptero acercarse. No es que le importara mucho, pero quería ver quien o quienes eran los que llegaban al lugar. Eran al menos 3 personas y entre esas estaba una chica, la cual, de alguna manera, le llamó la atención.

- _Bah, tonterías.- _Fue lo que pensó y continuó con su camino. Así estuvo por al menos una hora, estaba pensando en donde podría encontrar a su padre, tan pensativo estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una chica pelirroja se acercaba igual que él: Distraída.

Un grito se escuchó y se pudo ver a ambos tirados en el suelo.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Gritó el hombre muy molesto.

- ¡Quizás deberías de usar lentes CIEGO! No es mi culpa que no me hayas visto, imbécil.- Le contestó la chica, quien prosiguió con su camino. Marcus observó su ida y conforme ella desaparecía, él continuaba caminando. No podía negar que eso le había sorprendido.

Pasaron 4 horas, ya estaba aburrido, pero no quería que la nave se encontrara con algún tallo lambent, pues no sería nada bonito.

- _Marcus, ven a la sala del capitán. Es urgente_.- Dijo Anya a través de la radio.

- Voy para allá.- Contestó en seco. Se dirigió al lugar indicado y al llegar pudo ver a su escuadrón y a la chica con la que había tropezado.

- Ella será su nueva compañera de equipo, asegúrense de que no muera pronto.- Fue lo que dijo el capitán. Marcus maldició para sus interiores y salió de la habitación, en donde se quedó el resto del equipo junto con la chica.

- ¿Siempre es así de sangrón? Ni siquiera saludó.- Preguntó la joven.

- Solo es así cuando recuerda que le quitaron su osito cuando era niño.- Contestó Baird.

- Bienvenida al equipo, espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Sam, ellos son Anya, Cole, Jace, Baird y el amargado que viste salir por aquella es puerta es Marcus. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Francesca, es un placer conocerlos. Ojalá no nos maten pronto.-

- No nos mataran porque yo estaré ahí. Si nos quedamos sin balas, usaré mi encanto con los locust.- Alardeó el rubio.

- Lo único que recibirás de ellos será un disparo en la cabeza.- Dijo Sam.

- Se nota que ustedes se llevan muy bien, son buenos amigos, ¿O no es así?-

- Eso quedará a tu criterio.- Contestó Samantha mientras tocaba su hombro.- Bien, ¿Quién quiere ir por unos chicles de hace 10 años? Jace no levantes la mano.-

- No te burles, realmente quería esos chicles.-

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

Era extraño, en todo el día no hubo llamadas de emergencia, eso en vez de alegrarlo lo hacía pensar cosas preocupantes. Se la pasó solo, vaya, no estuvo ni con su mejor amigo Dom y no sabía porque. Quizás no le agradaba la idea de que alguien nuevo se integrara al equipo, sobre todo una mujer joven, pero bueno, mientras no se derrotara a Myrrah no tenían ningún futuro.

- ¿No te agrada la nueva?- Preguntó de repente una voz femenina. Fenix volteó rápidamente al lugar donde provenía la voz, era Anya.

- No quiero ser el niñero de nadie. ¿Está claro?-

- Siento informarte que ella estará a tu cuidado. Tengo entendido que es la única persona de su equipo en sobrevivir a un ataque. Así que debe de ser muy buena.-

- O quizás solo tuvo un poco de suerte.-

- No seas tan frío, al menos date la oportunidad de conocerla, no es como si te fueras a casar con ella, además somos un equipo y debemos de estar unidos.- Anya esperó una respuesta, pero esta no llegó.- Estaremos en mi habitación por si se te ofrece algo. Nos vemos Marcus.- Y así fue como la chica se retiró dejando solo al hombre. Michael se quedó analizando esas palabras y pues Anya tenía razón, sobre todo porque él era el líder del equipo. Iría a hablar con la chica, o al menos eso intentaría hacer.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, pero nunca llegó, se quedó a unos escasos pasos de la puerta, solo escuchaba risas y se quedó unos instantes para escuchar la conversación, era raro, pero algo le decía que se quedara ahí.

- _Jejeje, y dime, ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar?- _Preguntó Sam.

- _No estaría yo aquí sino hubiese sido por mi mejor amigo… Él se sacrificó para que yo me salvara… Prácticamente cayeron uno por uno… Cada uno de mis amigos fue quedándose en el camino para darnos la oportunidad de seguir con vida… Siento… Que para mi corta vida, esa ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado: Dejar a un amigo. Después de que llegué a unos cuarteles de la COG, juntamos un pequeño escuadrón para ir a buscarlos, pensamos que quizás los locust los tenían capturados, pero en vez de eso solo encontramos parte de cada uno de ellos… Se siente tan feo ver a tu amigo y por partes…- _Francesca dejó de hablar y pronto el silencio fue lo único que se escuchó. Fenix decidió irse de ahí, ya volvería después para hablar con ella. Mientras tanto Anya y Sam hicieron lo posible por alegrar a la nueva chica, no era la única que tenía problemas, pero a diferencia del resto, lo suyo era reciente.

~~~~~ á ~~~~~

La noche cayó, Fenix hacía lo imposible por dormir, pero no podía, le era imposible. Decidió salir a caminar un rato a la cubierta, quizás eso lo cansaría. Se colocó el pañuelo en su cabeza y salió. No había casi nadie en la cubierta, solo unos cuantos y eso, ellos estaban regando las plantas y limpiando la zona. Fenix vio a lo lejos una delgada figura, su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la mujer, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué te acercas con tanto sigilo? ¿Sabes que lo único que haces es que yo piense que eres algún violador o un don Juan?- Dijo la chica de repente, eso le sorprendió a Marcus.

- Quizás has visto demasiadas películas, además yo no haría eso.-

- Puede que tú no, pero otros sí. Te habla la voz de la experiencia.-

- Entonces… Teniendo ya experiencia con eso, sabes que no deberías de estar sola, ¿Cierto?-

- Estuve a punto de morir sola, viví prácticamente sola. ¿Crees que me daría miedo tener a un hombre fornido frente a mí en un barco donde al gritar todos me escucharían y vendrían a brindarme ayuda?- Francesca le dirigió la mirada al hombre, quien la miró fijamente, ambas miradas eran frías y serias, profundas y cada una mostraba cosas que el otro podía ver claramente.

- Veo que eres lista.-

- Eso dicen, pero realmente no me importa. Solo quiero que esa guerra acabe, quisiera tener una vida normal, lejos de las armas y lejos de la muerte.-

- La muerte nos persigue a todos, no importa en donde estés.-

- Lo sé, pero realmente importan las cosas que hiciste en vida…- Después de eso el silencio reinó por unos minutos, ni uno decía algo, hasta que la chica se estiró.- Iré a descansar, espero poder dormir y no tener pesadillas…- Fenix no dijo nada, no en ese instante.

- Descansa, mañana será un día ajetreado, irás a buscar algo de suministros con el resto del equipo.-

- ¿Pero no se supone que yo estoy a tu cuidado? No es que quiera estarlo, pero estarías desobedeciendo órdenes del superior.-

- Mmmm… Tienes razón, entonces iré mañana con ustedes, aunque no soy muy carismático.-

- Sino me dices no me doy cuenta. Hasta mañana Señor Fenix.- Dijo Francesca y se retiró dejando solo al hombre, quien no dejó de verla hasta que se perdió.

x.x Es mi primer fic de Gears, espero que no quede tan mal 7u7


End file.
